


The Deviant Avian

by TechnoKid



Series: Doctor Who: The Companion Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid





	

he Eccentric Avian

Long Time ago, okay it wasn't that long but I met a man who calls himself The Doctor. I thought he just one of the Ordinary man but I was wrong. I saw him interacting with this Avian creature, a Huge one to be precise, He said that it is a griffon something like that. I never seen anything like that.

You Probably wondering where I am. Well, I am inside his ship he calls it The TARDIS, It probably means something. When people say never judge a book by its cover, This so-called ship is the definition of that. The outside looks like a Blue Box but the inside... I really don't know how to explain it.

I'm currently wandering in a Forested place, I know I said I'm in the TARDIS but the Forest is in the TARDIS. I don't know anything.

I been on a journey around the place, also trying not to think of being lost. The Doctor said that the Ship can mess with people's mind. He talks like it is alive.

I stop on my pace thinking about that leaving to the conclusion that it's really is. I shook my head and continue on my journey to this uncharted place. I look around this place still amazed on how a ship can contain this.

I started to hear noises in the distance questions if I am the only one here, suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye which made me turn my head to the direction I saw. I manage to capture the direction it is going, My Curiosity skyrocketed but debating to follow it or not.

I use my hand and pressed it against my hat to the top of my head to prevent it being knocked off by these Tree branch that are sticking out of the pathway, and us my other hand to push the tree branches and the giant leafs out of the way. I got a glimpse on what I saw.

It's a misty Orange band moving along forward, I began to follow it for some reason.

When I reach the point where the giant leafs is blocking the view like some kind of door which I pushed them aside revealing a huge Pond.

A Pond. Inside a ship, now I think The Doctor is just showing off. I spotted the mass of the glowing thing floating to a tree branch. Suddenly it transforms into a Bird, but not no ordinary bird. It looks like a Firey one.

So Orange and red.

On the bottom it have feathers long enough to resemble a tail. It turns around and spotted me. I immediately duck to hide. "It's ok, You Don't need to be afraid."

I was shock, I'm not sure if I am hearing things or That bird just talked. I got myself up and look at the same direction again. The Bird still looking at me. I gave a shy wave."

"There is no reason to be Shy, I don't bite." The Bird said.

I began walking towards the strange looking Bird. "You can talk." I stated.

"Defiantly Human then." The Bird spoken again.

"Are you The Doctor's New Companion?" This Mysterious looking bird asked me a question.

"I guess so." I replied, not knowing what to answer. "I never seen a type a bird of you, or ever heard one Talk, Well except Parrots but you seem to talk more..."

"Willing, Intelligence?" It finishes my Sentence. I just gave a simple nod.

"I'm not actually from Earth." The Avian said. I really don't know what this creature means by that but I will have to agree that I never seen any kind a bird like it.

"Okay then if you are not from Earth, then when are you From?" I asked.

"Oh you really new, See I am from his home planet." The Bird replied.

I let out out a sigh. "You are just vague just like him."

The Exotic Avian gave out some chuckles, which is kinda strange coming from a flying animal.

"Soon Attley Grimshaw, you will find out on what you need to know." The Bird said.

It opens its wings than began to fly of the branch towards the pond than vanishes into less vivid. I was very confuse on how this Mysterious bird knew my name. I just shook my head and Kinda forget that happened.

I placed my hands in my coat pockets and continue on walking on another direction.

Well that's my Story, I manage to explore around this huge ship. I encountered strangest things, but I will say that is worth it.

I wonder if this is the Reason why I look for The Doctor sometimes?


End file.
